This new African Violet cultivar originated as a seedling of unknown parentage grown in a field of African Violet plants maintained by me at Hanover, West Germany, for breeding purposes, this new plant having been discovered by me in 1973 and selected for observation because of its large, star-shaped and phlox pink blooms. This plant was propagated by me by means of cuttings at Hanover and such propagation was carried on through many successive generations in my greenhouse at Hanover, which demonstrated conclusively that the novel characteristics of this plant would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. Propagation of this new African Violet plant on a commercial scale is now being done at West Chicago, Ill., and at Parrish, Fla., U.S.A., by means of leaf cuttings.